The objectives of this research are to characterize the functions of acidic nuclear proteins (ANP) and the alterations of these functions produced by chemical agents which induce microsomal drug-metabolizing enzymes. The ultimate goal will be to elucidate the mechanisms of enzyme induction by these agents. Initially, the inducing agents to be studied will include phenobarbital and polycyclic hydrocarbons such as 3-methylcholanthrene and 1, 2 benzanthracene. Synthesis and phosphorylation of individual species of ANP will be examined in liver tissue and in mouse 3T3 fibroblast cells at various times after administration of inducing agents. The nuclear phosphoprotein kinases will be isolated and characterized, and their role in enzyme induction determined.